Frontier of Yu Wiki:Image Policy
Welcome to the and note that this is a policy regarding the guidelines on uploading and usage of images. Uploading File Extensions Images should either be of the below certain file extension formats from most recommended to least recommended: *'.PNG' - These are the most preferred images as they maintain a good quality of the original image taken. *'.JPG' - Although not as much preferred as .pngs because it reduces the quality of the images, they are perfectly acceptable on the wiki. *'.GIF' - They are only acceptable if it shows an animation of a skill or situation. They can still be used for other purposes but is generally not recommended for its low quality. Images of the .PNG and .JPG files that are uploaded on the wiki should be in the largest size possible, but also in the highest quality possible. However, .GIF images should be at 200px sizing. General Notes *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . *Your image must have a good filename. No long strings of numbers and other symbols. The filename must be descriptive of what is happening in the picture and not just Harpens.png or Rlogan.jpg. For example, put Harpens plays the piano.jpg. *You must fill out the summary box with a if the image you are uploading qualifies as fair use. *If you plan on uploading an image you created for your own , please select from the License dropbox below the summary box "Own image". Make sure you use the on the summary box as well. Keep in mind, these images must be used only on your User page and nowhere else! *You are not allowed to upload inappropriate images on the . Your image will be immediately deleted. *You are not allowed to upload fan art unless you have the permission from the creator. However, you must use these images on your own User page. As for the license, select "Public Domain > Image copyrighted, but use is permitted by copyright holder". Reuploading *Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. *Do not overwrite an existing image. *Upload all images under a new filename. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages. *Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by exactly the same version with better quality. Copyrights Every non-free image is used on under the auspices of the fair use doctrine of the United States Fair use law. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. The copyright of all images remains with the creator, animators and anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the information and or episodes online. To properly mark the fair use images, check . This template should be placed in the summary box when uploading an image. Usage Every image uploaded must have a purpose on this wiki. If the image uploaded has no use within two days of uploading, it will be marked for deletion and subsequently deleted by an administrator. When using these images on articles, however, they will be placed at a much smaller size for thumbnails. All thumbnail images must be placed at a size of 200px. Given the nature of copyrighted images, tries to use them sparingly, and whenever possible on more than one single article, instead of using different pictures to illustrate the same subject. The use of too many images on the same article should also be avoided. Quality *Avoid widescreen shots. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. *Avoid watermarks (if an image is watermarked by a TV Station). *Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanlation groups. Subtitles and the edits made by scanlation groups ruin the image, reduces its originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. Category:Policy